On se reverra
by Kithuz
Summary: Itachi laisse son petit frère entre les mains de son oncle, comment cela va-t-il se finir ? Yaoi/ Lemon/ OS !


Je frissonnais à la vue de mon oncle; ses yeux perçants comme ceux d'un serpent me faisaient peur au plus haut point, et ce sourire sadique... Brrr... C'est à s'en donner froid dans le dos. Il me regarde tellement bizarrement en ce moment en plus ! Itachi aussi l'a remarqué... Il était de plus en plus protecteur avec moi jusqu'à ce moment...

- **Itachi ! Tu viens avec nous, nous allons vois Shisui, Madara gardera Sasuke pour la soirée !** fit ma mère, Minako, ne souciant de rien.

Ils fermèrent la porte une demie heure plus tard, mon grand frère me regarda peu rassuré une dernière fois avant de partir jusqu'au lendemain.  
Je regardais le sol, une main se posa sur mon épaule. Mon oncle, Madara Uchiwa; car tel était son nom, me regardait avec des yeux plutôt bienveillants; mais je ne le connais que trop bien : je ne sais pas ce qu'il a prévu de me faire subir ce soir, mais je m'attend au pire...  
Je frissonne rien que d'y penser...  
Je monte dans ma chambre pour lui échapper; même un court moment me suffirait, mais je ne veux pas voir son visage de bourreau. Il a tellement fait souffrir mon frère dans le passé...  
J'entends taper à ma porte; j'ouvre ? Je soupire, me lève et enclenche la poignée.

- **Mon oncle, j'ai beaucoup de travail, repassez plus tard...**

Je vais pour refermer la porte, son pied l'arrête. Il sourit.

- **Alors je vais t'aider !** répondit-il joyeusement.

Il entre de force, me poussant -presque- au passage sur ma chaise de bureau. Des mathématiques ennuyantes, voilà ce que j'ai trouvé en premier comme cahier à sortir ! Youpi !  
On finit ces maudites mathématiques et je m'assis sur mon lit, lui face à moi. Il parle dans le vide; je ne l'écoute pas vraiment. Je suis concentré sur cette main sur mon genou qui remonte lentement sur ma cuisse. Ce seul toucher pourrait me faire vomir... Il continue doucement sa montée et arrête ses doigts sur ma hanche; il finit par me pousser sur le dos et attraper mes poignets de justesse, les attachant rapidement à mon lit. Je ne répond rien à cette attaque.

- **Je vois que tu es docile,** souffla-t-il.  
- **Je sais tout,** crachais-je.  
- **Tout quoi ?** s'étonna-t-il.  
- **Pour Itachi ! Vous êtes ignoble ! Je ne vois pas ce que vous faites parmi les Uchiwa; vous ne faites que salir ce nom !**  
- **Oh ça ! Ton frère a jouit dans cette main,** il me montra sa main droite avant de la poser sur mon entre-jambe. **Et tu feras pareil !**  
- **Père le saura !** hurlais-je de vive voix.  
- **Comme tu voudras, mais tu auras tellement honte que tu n'oseras pas,** sourit-il.

Je ne répondis pas, me forçant à retenir un gémissement lors de son entrée dans mon pantalon. Je sentais sa main me caresser de haut en bas, contre mon gré, je me durcis. Il retira sa main pour me baisser mes bas et me toucher le torse;son pouce et son index titillaient mes tétons qui commençaient à pointer vers le haut. Ma respiration s'accélérait lentement.  
Je sentais le sexe dur de mon oncle contre ma cuisse; ça me répugnait. Comment pouvait-il faire ça à son propre neveu ? Mais je sentais une hâte dans ses mouvements, peut-être était-il pressé d'en finir avec moi ?  
Je sentais déjà des doigts forcer le passage pour entrer en moi. Deux de ses doigts parvinrent à me faire pousser un gémissement de douleur.  
Sa main droite me masturba lentement puis rapidement. Je voulais venir, mais je ne voulais pas me laisser démonter comme ça. Je sentis deux autres doigts entrer en moi, faire quelques allers et retours avant de sortir. Une chose plus grosse se présenta à moi. Sa main droite gardait le rythme tandis que sa chose entrait lentement en moi, laissant ce gout affreux qui me faisait mal. Ce mal montait doucement en moi, j'avais l'impression que l'on me tirait sadiquement les intestins un à un.  
Lorsqu'il finit d'entrer son engin en moi, il se déhancha sans plus attendre. Je vint presque sous ses coups de main. Je me pinçais les lèvres.

- **Tu es coriace dis-moi,** haleta-t-il.

Crois-tu ?  
Les minutes passaient, je ne venais pas, j'en avais pourtant une folle envie ! Il eut le temps de se déverser deux fois en moi avant même que je me libère une première fois dans cette main...

J'ouvris les yeux; j'étais habillé et sous mes couvertures, je ne comprend pas... Je me lève, descends les escaliers; Itachi me regarde, désolé. Je vais voir mon père.

- **Père ! Madara m'a...** commençais-je.

Mon oncle se tourne vers moi et me souris. J'inspire profondément.

- **Qu'y-a-t-il mon fils ?** me demande Fugaku.  
- **Cet homme, dans notre maison, hier soir même, m'a violé !** finis-je en pointant mon oncle du doigt.

Les regards se tournèrent vers lui, accusateurs. Madara se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie, me regardant; je pus lire sur ses lèvres.

**"Ne t'en fais pas... On se retrouvera."**


End file.
